


Angry Ray (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 11:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: You DO NOT say bad things about Ray’s turtle





	Angry Ray (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t make the background, but thought it fit.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOSy0StNANoKKBAZ6q7w3IntV9_i6dUSDJGo0YJvO5O6s7qjQid1dB1LAQbKvQMOw?key=bUxJU3I3ODZaQVNOTVFTeVczUGhOV011ekdSa3ln&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
